Sweet, Sweet Revenge
by Livin on the EDGE
Summary: /Complete\ One-Shot! The Miz's wife is jumped and put in the hospital. What happens when The Miz finds out who did it? How will he get his revenge on them? Will his wife, Sara, be ok? Requested by WWE'sFinestDiva2012!


**A/N: This is for WWE'sFinestDiva2012! I really hope you like this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing what so ever. WWE owns the wrestlers and WWE'sFinestDiva2012 owns the OC's**.

* * *

-Mike's POV-

I sat in the small room just staring at her. She didn't look good at all. She was on a heart monitor and all these wires were hooked up to her. I didn't know what I was going to do if she never woke up. I held her hand and rubbed my thumb on the back of it. I kissed her hand as tears slowly slipped down my face. I looked back up to mother of my child and then I remembered what happened to cause her to be put her. I got angry. I should have been there tonight. I should have been there when she at the arena. I knew who did this too her and I was going to be him. Punk is going to be getting what comes from me. He GTS's my damn wife, the woman that had stolen my heart nearly 7 years ago. She had been my wife for 6 years. He thinks he can hurt her and thinks he can get away with it?

_Flashback_

_-No POV-_

_"Oh, my god! What is CM Punk doing down here?" Jerry asked._

_"It looks like he's going to be talking to the resident princess."_

_CM Punk stood in the ring with a mic in his hand staring at Sara. CM Punk's facial expression said that he was pissed off and he wanted to take care of his rage. A creepy smile appeared on his face when he put the mic to his lips._

_"Sara, I have had enough of you and your husband. This has gone on for far too long. Both of you think that you can't be touched or hell you can't lose. You are wrong, princess. I can touch you, I can hurt you and you know what, it want have any effect on me. You and Miz have been ruling for 6 years. It makes me sick every time you come to the ring. He comes down here for a match and you have to follow like a lost puppy. You have to kiss him on NATIONAL TELEVISION! That makes me want to throw up my lunch. Why do you think you are better than the best in the world?" He looked directly into her eyes. He took one step closer to her and the creepy smile just got bigger. "Guess what, your days of being the IT thing is over." He dropped the mic so fast that Sara didn't have time to react. He grabbed her and placed her on his shoulders. He turned around for a few times before he delivered the GTS to her. He stood up and stared down at the girl inside the ring. She was out cold. _

_"Sweet baby Jesus on Sunday " Michael Cole said before he took off his head seat and slide in the ring. He took a look at Sara but she wasn't awake. He motioned for the ref's to get down there. Three of them came down to the ring only to yell for the paramedics. The paramedics came down to assist her. They put a neck brace on her and put her on a gurney. She was being taken backstage._

Mike was in catering with little Lizzie while all of this was happening. He had no clue what was happening on the stage. Lizzie was smiling and talking to her daddy. Miz was a great daddy. He would do anything to protect his little girl and his wife. His girls. He loved them with everything that he had.

_"Daddy, I want a cookie." _

_Mike smiled to his little girl. "Whatever you want, angel." He got up and went to the table in front of the room and got a couple of cookies before he went back and sat down next to her. "Here you go sweetie." He smiled when his little girl eyes went big. _

_"Thanks daddy." She said smiling up at him. _

_He sat there for a moment just smiling. He stopped smiling however when Orton ran into the room and over to him._

_"Mike, it's Sara." He said. Mike's heart fell. Just those three little words made him fear that something bad was going to happen._

_"What happened." He stood up so fast that his chair fell over. Little Lizzie was staring at her daddy with fear in her eyes as well._

_"Phil has lost his mind. He just GTS her in the ring." _

_"What?" Mike just stared at him. "Where is she." _

_"Just coming from behind the curtain." _

_"Can you stay here with Lizzie?" _

_"No problem," _

_Randy picked up the chair that had fallen and set it up right before he sat down in it and began talking to the 4 year old in front of him. Mike took off down the hall until he found his wife on a gurney in front of the trainers room. He got to her and grabbed her hand, she was passed out from the GTS. She looked so peaceful but she also looked hurt. Punk needs to learn to mess with men instead of women. Mike knocked on the trainers door and waited for one of the medics to come out and tell him what was going on. He already knew that it would take a little time before she could wake up, he knew from personal experience. Just as the door opened Sara began to groan and open her eyes. Mike ran to her side instantly grabbing her hand and holding it tight._

_"Babe, are you OK?" _

_"My head hurts." She said trying to get up. _

_"I figured it would." The trainer said. "Don't get up, lay back down." He told her. Mike moved out of the trainers way and watched. That all he could do was watch. "Alright, everything seems normal, once your head stops hurting you can get up."_

_"Thanks," Sara said as the trainer smiled and went back into the office. She got up as soon as the door was closed. _

_"Don't you think that you need to wait?" I asked her as I push some of her hair out of her eyes._

_"No, I'm fine. I have to go get changed. Met you in catering, baby." She said as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him. _

_"Alright, Lizzie is there now." He placed another kiss to her lips. "I have a match I have to get ready for. Seeing how you aren't going down there with me, I have to come up with another entrance." He laughed lightly._

_"I'll met you after your match then." She kissed him once more and turned to leave. _

_Mike turned around and went to his locker room and changed clothes. He sent a text to Randy telling him that Sara would be there in a little bit. He went to the curtain and waited for his music. Once he was out there Heath Slater came out next. The match began just like normal only Sara wasn't out there. They were halfway through the match when CM Punk showed up on the tron. _

_"Awe, little Miz, where is Sara at?" He laughed evilly._

_This caused enough of a distraction for Heath to roll Miz up for the win. Heath slid out of the ring holding his hand up in victory. Miz, however was staring at the tron. CM Punk was still on the tron. _

_"Miz, do you want to see what happened to your wife while you were playing?"_

_"What the hell are you talking about?" Miz screamed loud enough that the camera picked it up. _

_"I will show you." _

_On the screen flashed with static for a second until it showed Sara walking towards catering. Then it showed that Sara was jumped There were 4 guys there. One had speared her, one pulled her hair. She was being kicked and thrown all around. She stood up only to be thrown back down. The guys were doing some serious damage to her. All of a sudden she went limp. The guys walked around her in a circle and all started laughing. _

_"Awe, the mice will play when the mama aint there." Then the screen went black._

_Miz jumped out of the ring and ran backstage He ran down halls until he found her. She wasn't moving, barely breathing. He screamed for help. He was going crazy. Everything in his life was going to hell because of CM PUNK! He wanted revenge but he needed to be there for his wife. It didn't take too long before people started showing up. In the far end of the hall he looked up and saw Randy there with Elizabeth. She was scared and he was too. Paul (HHH) called the ambulance to the arena and told them that they needed to take her to the hospital to get checked. _

-End Flash Back-

"Baby, please wake up." Mike whispered to his lovely wife.

Upon arrival at the hospital the doctors that were attending to her said that she would need to be hospitalized until she woke up and all her test came back normal. Mike had yet to see his daughter. He stood up from his spot next to her and leaned over her giving her a kiss on the forehead. He walked out of the room and down the small halls until he came upon the family waiting room where everyone was at. He walked in and Elizabeth ran to into his arms. She was crying her eyes out, which only made him begin to cry.

"Daddy, what's wrong with mommy?" She said sobbing.

"I don't know honey." He said hugging her tight.

* * *

-Mike's POV-

I really didn't know what was going to happen to Sara. That scared me more than everything. I was told that Sara would be there for a long time. I held my little girl as she cried. As more sobs escaped from her tiny mouth, I got more angry. Punk and his band of baboons are going to pay. I needed to stay strong for my daughter but still beat the shit out of Punk.

A week had passed and Sara had slipped into a coma. She had turned for the worse. She had brain swelling, and the doctors said that now that she is in a coma, she could heal properly. Stephanie had taken Elizabeth. Steph said that Lizzie didn't need to be in the backstage area alone. Steph chose to stay in The Hilton with Lizzie so she could come see her mother everyday. I, on the other hand went with the company. Tonight I was going to get revenge for who did this to my girl. I had already found out that the four men that jumped Sara were affiliated with Punk. So that only meant that the NXT rookies were involved.

I had an idea that Wade was one of them. I studied the tapes over and over again. The only other option that was there was that it had to be the three idiots that had come over to create havoc. The Shield. I was going to be certain, but first, Wade was my first target. He was getting the first of many beating. I'm not the nice guy any more, I'm pissed and it's going to show.

I walked into the arena with a metal pipe in my hand. I saw Wade at the far end of the hall. I walked slowly up to him. His back was turned towards me. He slowly turned towards me. I striked I hit him so hard over the head that he fell to the ground. I didn't stop. I hit him over and over again over the head. I continued to hit him until I saw blood and he wasn't moving. I got up and walked away when I heard voices coming from behind me.

I had to find those other three apart. Hell, even if they were together, me and Mr. pipe here were going to cause some trouble. I turned the corner and who's standing outside the locker room...none other than Dean Ambrose. I smiled evilly. This was my day. He was talking to Seth Rollins. Two in one, sweet. I walked up behind Dean and hit him over the head before I turned and hit Seth in the knee.

"Hit my wife, and I hit you." I screamed as I started hitting each man with the pipe. They couldn't do anything. The both got hit multiple times before I heard the door open. Roman was standing in the door. He stood there shock for a moment. I stopped hitting them and looked at Roman. I stood up and walked towards him. He walked backwards into the room again holding up his hands. I held the pipe above my head and ran at him. He tried to grab the pipe but I slammed it down across his head. I hit him over and over again until I was satisfied. I dropped the pipe and walked out of the room. I stepped over the two in the hall and walked down the hall. "This is for you baby," I whispered as I go to the curtain.

I walked out of the curtain and down to the ring. There was blood on me, but I really didn't care. Revenge is sweet. I got in the ring and asked for a mic. Once handed it I put it up to my mouth.

"Punk, you messed with the wrong one this time." I moved my hand across my forehead. "Baby, I took revenge for you. The ones that hurt you, got what was coming to them." I said into the camera before I looked around at the crowd. "The men that attacked my wife have got their dues. All four of them are laid out backstage. I'm not afraid of them and Punk, I'm damn sure not afraid of your chicken ass." I took a deep breath and looked around again. "Hitting on a girl is low even for you, Punk."

Miz was interpreted when CM Punk walked out with a mic in his hand. "Taking out my associates was the last line, Miz. You are going to have to deal with me tonight."

There was cheers at that statement.

"Get your ass down here, now."

Punk ran into the ring and slid in. He stood face to face with me. Before he could do anything I punched him in the face. This wasn't a match at all. This was a street fight Punk punched me back only to have me punch him harder and harder with each punch. Punk shoved me off of him. I ran back to him and punched him more and more. The ref came out and pushed us both back. I moved pass him and ran at Punk again. I hit him once in the mouth making him bleed. This wasn't going to be enough for me. That just made me punch him harder.

"Mike, stop right now." I looked over to the voice. It was the ref. He tried to get me to stop hitting Punk. Punk didn't throw any punches at me or anything. He was trying to cover up.

"Still want that match!" I screamed.

I was pushed pass the ref and got out of the ring. I walked around the ring to where Punk was at on the inside. I grabbed his leg, making him fall. I laughed as I walked to the back. I turned the corner and standing right in front of me was Vince McMahon. He stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Mike, I'm glad that you got your revenge. Take some time off. Go be with Sara and Elizabeth. They both need you right now."

"Are you suspending me?"

"No, I'm giving you some vacation."

"Almighty then."

I walked on down the hall to the locker room. I packed my bags and changed clothes before I walked out of the locker room. I walked out of the arena and went to my car. I got in my car and drove as fast as legally possible to the airport. Once I got on the plane back to North Carolina I sat there staring out the window.

Once the plane landed I got out and made it to the rental I had rented. I drove as fast as I could to the hospital. I walked in and checked in with the nurse. She said that there hadn't been that much of a change. Sara was still in a coma. I almost ran to the room that she had been in for the past week. Once I went in the room I went to her side and held her hand. I sat down in the chair next to her and slowly slipped into sleep.

I woke up the next morning and nearly jumped out of my seat. Sara was staring at me with a faint smile on her face.

"Hey," She whispered.

I got up and kissed her forehead. She was awake. "Hey." I said with my forehead on her forehead.

"What happened?"

"You were jumped. I took care of it." I smiled lightly at her.

"Where's Liz?"

"Steph has her." I kissed her on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
